


A Comfy Bird

by Bionic_Egypt



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Because I'm drowing in angst with my other fics, Dick steals people's shirts, Gen, I just wanted to write something cute and fluffy, that's literally the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_Egypt/pseuds/Bionic_Egypt
Summary: The team has noticed things going missing. Specifically, a few of their shirts. Who could be taking them?





	A Comfy Bird

At first, it wasn't too noticeable. An article of clothing or two went missing here and there, no big deal. Maybe they just misplaced them or something. But after a few times, the team started to get kind of upset. Their clothes - shirts, to be specific - were just vanishing!

 

"Maybe the dryer ate them?" Wally suggested. "That's what happens to all my socks."

 

"Dryers can eat your clothes?" That was Conner, sounding almost concerned.

 

"Wally's just joking," M'gann assured him. "Right?"

 

Wally shrugged. "Hey, with our line of work, I wouldn't be surprised."

 

"As entertaining as listening to Baywatch _isn't_ ," Artemis interrupted, "we still don't know where all our shirts are going."

 

They split off into groups, searching high and low all over the mountain. It wasn't really that big a deal, to be honest. They were only missing a few articles a piece, and not even their favorite clothes. M'gann wasn't even missing anything, since she only had the one outfit. It was just the principle of the thing. They just wanted to know where they went.

 

It took a few weeks, but finally they solved the mystery. And the culprit was probably the last one they would've expected. No wait, Red Tornado would probably have been the last person they would've expected. The culprit was much less strange.

 

During one of their weekly movie nights, Robin wandered in a few minutes after everyone else, wearing something very familiar. A black turtleneck that Kaldur had been looking for was now draped over Robin's much too tiny frame. The ends of the sleeves extended past his hands, despite his obvious attempts at pushing them up. Honestly? It was kind of adorable. Not that anyone would say so. Robin might actually kill them.

 

They all shared looks as Robin sat down, snuggling into Wally's side. What should they do? Should they say something?

 

_Maybe we shouldn't say anything_ , M'gann suggested once she established a mind-link with everyone except Robin. _He looks comfortable_.

 

_I don't see the harm in it_ , Kaldur added.

 

_Okay, but if he steals anymore of my clothes, I will shoot him_ , Artemis warned.

 

Robin, having been completely unaware of the conversation, just yawned and snuggled closer to Wally. Why was he acting so . . . cute? Seriously, this shouldn't be possible.

 

* * *

 

 

From then on, it became normal to see Robin wearing someone else's shirts instead of his own. Kaldur and Conner's nearly swallowed him, while Wally and Artemis's were only two or so sizes too big. No one said anything about it, not even their mentors - though the team did see Batman giving Robin a weird look, like 'Really? This is what you're choosing to wear?' It was a look that Robin totally ignored.

 

To be honest, M'gann was starting to feel . . . left out. It was silly, she knew, but seeing Robin being so comfortable around the team was just so cute, and he'd already worn something of everyone else's at least twice now. She just wanted to give him another clothing option, that was all! So she grabbed Artemis and dragged her to the store, spouting off some nonsense about how she just wanted to find a few new things to wear, that clothes shopping was a very important human bonding experience she hadn't had yet and that they needed to go right away.

 

And if M'gann happened to buy a few shirts in colors she would never normally wear, like black and dark red and emerald green, and if those few happened to fit a figure a tiny bit smaller than how she normally portrayed herself, well, that was her problem, wasn't it?

 

* * *

 

 

After a few weeks of wearing her new clothes, M'gann did in fact notice a certain article missing. But surely Robin hadn't taken that one? No, it must've gone missing. Maybe the dryer really _could_ eat her clothes. Nope, she realized during the next team bonding night. Robin had taken it alright.

 

M'gann hadn't expected him to take her lilac shirt.

 

It was the absolute palest purple she'd ever seen, only a few shades darker than white. And the shirt itself was fairly large compared to the others (they had been out of the size that fit her preferred form and didn't even carry it in the size she'd gotten specifically for Robin). It was the softest out of all of the t-shirts she'd gotten, too. Maybe that was why Robin had chosen it out of all of them?

 

Whatever the case, M'gann couldn't help but grin when she saw the young vigilante walking around in the slightly too large purple shirt.

 

* * *

 

 

The team was fairly certain they hadn't seen Robin wearing his own clothes outside of his uniform for months now. It concerned exactly no one. So long as none of their favorite shirts went missing, they didn't really care if Robin was walking around in Wally's Kid Flash hoodie (of course that dork would have a hoodie with his emblem on it) or if he wore one of Conner's many S-shield shirts during a team sleepover.

 

He even started wearing clothes that hadn't once belonged to them, but obviously weren't bought with him in mind, either. There was an atrocious lime green sweater that fit him almost like a dress. There was a t-shirt from the Gotham Academy computer club that just didn't fit him quite right, though the size was close enough.

 

He even wore a Gotham University sweatshirt once that was way too big, even larger than some of Kaldur's clothes. In fact, it almost looked like it would fit Batman . . . Okay, that one was a little weird. Unless Wally was right and Batman really was Robin's dad. In which case it wasn't too bad.

 

* * *

 

 

When Zatanna joined the team, they knew it was only a matter of time before Robin took one of her shirts too. He did not disappoint. Only two or so weeks after Zatanna moved into Mount Justice, Robin was spotted wearing an article of clothing that had previously adorned their resident magician.

 

Zatanna was not amused.

 

And she decided to go confront him about it.

 

An act which was stopped by literally the entire rest of the team.

 

"Please don't say anything!" M'gann begged - literally begged, with hands clasped together and everything.

 

"Just don't" Conner added in a gruff tone.

 

Zatanna just looked at them. "Seriously?"

 

"Seriously," Artemis said. "Look, if it matters that much to you, we'll replace the shirt, alright? But Robin . . ." She trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

 

"Rob has to be kind of stingy with trust," Wally chimed in. "Yanno, since Batman is his mentor. But him doing this? Basically means he trusts you. He's done the same with our stuff too."

 

Honestly, it was probably the weirdest thing Zatanna had heard in a while. And her dad had just been permanently turned into Doctor Fate, so she knew weird. But after a few seconds of thought, she relented. Fine. She wouldn't confront Robin, wouldn't even mention it to him.

 

Besides, it wasn't like that was her favorite shirt or anything. It had just been the principle of the thing, that was all.

 

* * *

 

 

Dick groaned as he woke up to his alarm. Well, 'woke up' was kind of relative considering he hadn't even really been asleep to begin with. There had been a massive breakout at Arkham the night before. He had gotten maybe twenty minutes of sleep, which honestly felt worse than if he hadn't gone to sleep at all.

 

Thank the powers that be that today was Casual Day at Gotham Academy.

 

He knew he was expected to still dress nice, considering where he went to school and all, but right now he just couldn't be bothered. Dick stumbled over to his closet and grabbed the first thing that looked comfortable, like it wasn't something that would annoy him on a good day let alone right now. He didn't even care what it looked like. He was dressed. That was all that mattered.

 

Dick yawned after he pulled the shirt over his head. His eyes unwittingly glanced over at his bed. Maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt . . . No, Alfred would probably ground him if he skipped school. And an Alfred grounding was much worse than a Bruce grounding. With another yawn, he forced himself to tear his eyes away from his bed and walk out the door. Ugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Artemis was thrilled that there was actually a Casual Day at school. Sure, maybe she didn't have the designer dresses or the six-hundred-dollar shoes, but at least she was comfortable. That was more than she could say for some of the girls she walked past. Seriously, how did they even move in those heels? Just looking at them made her feet hurt.

 

Artemis was heading over to the building that housed her first class - there might have been twenty minutes until she had to be in her seat, but she'd rather be early than deal with the other kids - when she noticed someone who just looked out of place. It was a rather small someone, leaning against some statue she had never really paid attention to. The small someone looked like they were on the wrong side of half asleep. She felt sympathetic for the poor kid; she'd been up way too late last night too, worrying about whether or not she should help out with the Arkham outbreak (she hadn't helped, but that was only because both Batman and Oliver had told her in no uncertain terms that she wasn't a Gotham hero, she was a Star City hero and she wasn't allowed to work in Gotham). The small someone was also wearing a shirt that looked just the tiniest bit too big.

 

_Huh_ , she thought to herself. _Robin does the same thing_.

 

And then Artemis realized something.

 

_Is that my shirt?!_

 

After a second glance, she realized it was indeed her shirt. Or at least, it had been before Robin had claimed it as his own. It had been a gift from Oliver after she'd joined the team, a t-shirt in the same green as her uniform, with the same arrow on it and everything. Had it just been that, she would have actually liked it. What she hadn't cared for was the addition of glitter on the arrow. Needless to say, it had not been missed when it made its way into Robin's possession.

 

But none of that told Artemis why the kid - was that Dick Grayson? - was wearing the shirt Robin had stolen.

 

Unless.

 

Unless _Dick Grayson_ was Robin.

 

Artemis blinked.

 

Holy _shit_.

 

Dick Grayson was Robin.

 

Artemis took a deep breath. Alright. She could deal with this. As long as she didn't think about it any harder because _holy crap if Dick Grayson was Robin did that mean Bruce Wayne was_ \- Nope, not thinking about that at all. Artemis squared her shoulders and nodded. She was going to go confront him. Wait, no, talk to him. Right. Just talk.

 

So she walked right on over, planted her feet firmly in the grass, and raised a single eyebrow with as much sass as she could muster - which was actually a lot.

 

"Hey Dick," she said. "Nice shirt."

 

Dick, who honestly looked like he hadn't even noticed her standing there, glanced up at her, frowned quizzically, looked down at what he was wearing, and looked back up at her. There was a span of a few seconds where there was just no expression on his face whatsoever before an oh so familiar smirk made itself known.

 

"Thanks," he said. "My friend gave it to me."

 

Artemis snorted, rolling her eyes. "You stole it from my dresser, you dork." She sat down beside him, not even fazed when he went from leaning against the statue to leaning against her.

 

"Hey, it's really comfy," Dick protested, snuggling into her side like they were back at Mount Justice getting ready to watch a movie and not sitting in the middle of Gotham Academy's courtyard ten minutes before class was supposed to start.

 

"It'd better be. Oliver spent like a hundred dollars on that shirt. You'd think he would've taken a second to ask me if I liked glitter, but no."

 

Dick chuckled, though he sounded like he was so close to just falling asleep. Artemis couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped her. Knowing his secret ID didn't change the fact that Robin was probably the biggest dork she'd ever met. Really, the only thing she could see it changing was now she'd have to deal with the dorkiness twice as often. But at least she now had someone she could complain about school to other than her mother.

 

But seriously, if he was Robin, then was Batman -

 

Nope, still not thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don’t even know if Barbara is part of the Gotham Academy computer club, or if that’s even a thing, but I don’t care. Dick would totally have stolen one of her shirts too. And I wanted to include Babs in this some way, but putting her in there at the end just felt kind of wrong? Like, I tried at least three times just in the outline (yes, there was an outline for this stupid piece of fluff; don’t judge me) and once while actually writing, and I either kept forgetting she was there, or she just made her presence known right at the end. I didn’t want that at all, so one of her shirts made it into the fic. (I have typed the word shirt so many times oh my god.)
> 
> Also. That damned green sweater. I swear to god, I thought I was including it so many times in one of my other fics, thought ‘hey, this’ll make a great reference to A Talon’s Justice,’ and you know what? I went back and reread the other fic and realized something. I haven’t included it one. single. time. This is what I get for working on the sequel while working on the first fic. I get confused as to what happened when. Buuuut, if you guys happen to read A Talon’s Wing (sequel to A Talon’s Justice), be on the lookout for the green sweater! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
